A request from the popular football player to the Basketball girl
by Trapyuri
Summary: Odagiri want to repay Aoyama kindness towards her,And she was surprised when she heard what Aoyama had said.
1. Aoyama-kun and Odagiri Mio is dating!!

**Hi there! I'm Yuri! It's my first time writing a fanfiction. I'm actually a fan of _Keppekki Dansh! Aoyama-kun_.**

 **And I** **got the urge to write a fanfiction about it.And I always ships Aoyama and Odagiri so much. But it kind of disappointing because there's only a few episode with both of them.So to turn my fantasy into reality I write this fanfiction.Hope all of you will enjoy reading it.**

 ** _CHAPTER 1: AOYAMA REQUEST._**

 ** _Aoyama is the most famous student at Fujimi Highschool . Student from the same year as him and also the upperclassman knew about him. There's also a fan club just for him. Aoyama is a player for the Fujimi Highschool soccer team. Everyone in the soccer team admire him and like him very much._**

 ** _He's well known in the soccer team as the best player because he able to score many goals in every match that he played. He is the ace in the soccer team. But he had a small problem, he is actually a germphobic! So every time his teammates want to celebrate their winning he will avoid it._**

 ** _He also want to do many things like the normal student. And the thing that he wanted to do the most is... DATING! Yes! He also wants to go on a date with a girl that he likes. But because he's a germphobic so he can't do all of that._**

 ** _One Day. Aoyama walk leisurely down the hallway in front of the classes when suddenly he heard someone shouting and calling for him._**

 ** _??:"Heyyy!Massterrr!"_**

 ** _And went he turned back he saw a tall and beautiful girl with a beautiful smile is calling for him.That girl is none other than Odagiri Mio from class 1-3. She is from the school basketball team. Aoyama had teached Odagiri how to do the slam dunk properly. And after that she called Aoyama as Master. And because of a certain things that had happen Odagiri Mio was the only one who can touch him._**

 ** _Aoyama:"Odagiri Mio.What do you want?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Oh! I just wanted to thanks you,Master! Because of your teaching method I'm able to do the slam dunk perfectly!"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"No. Actually I didn't-"_**

 ** _Before Aoyama manage to finish his word, Odagiri ask Aoyama._**

 ** _Odagiri:"Is there anything that I can do to repay your kindness,Master?!"_**

 ** _At first Aoyama want to say no but suddenly he remembered there's actually one thing that he wanted._**

 ** _Aoyama:"Odagiri Mio"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Yes?!"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Can you?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"What is it Master?!"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Go out with me?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Yes! Definitely I would love to go out with you!"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"...….…………"_**

 ** _Odagiri became silent for a couple of seconds before……_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Eh?Eh?!EEEEhhhhh?!!"_**

 ** _Odagiri shout in suprised after heard what Aoyama just said._**

 ** _Odagiri:"Ma-Master what did you just now?"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"I said, Can you go out with me?"_**

 ** _Odagiri face became brightly red with blush. So she hide her face with her hand._**

 ** _Aoyama:"So where do you want to go?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Eh?"_**

 ** _Odagiri became confuse with Aoyama sudden question._**

 ** _Odagiri:"What do you meant?"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Where do you want to go during our date?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"O-Oh! I-I don't mind. It's up to you Ma-Master."_**

 ** _Aoyama:"So it decided then. I'll met you in front of the station tomorrow."_**

 ** _With a cool face , Aoyama left Odagiri while she still in confusion and still blushing._**

 ** ___**

 **So?So?**

 **How do you felt about this story?**

 **I'm sorry if there's a few grammar mistake.But I hope all of you enjoy this story.**

 **All of you can give comment.**

 **And you can gave me some advice to make Chapter 2 more interesting!**

 **So with that.**

 **See You in Chapter 2!!!**


	2. Finally Dating

**Moshi,Moshi? Yuri here! So? How are all of you feeling today. Happy I hope. As promised I have finished the second chapter for Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun. So, if you can't wait much longer! Here! I served you with Chapter 2 of OdagirixAoyama fanfiction.** **_** **_CHAPTER 2: GO OUT FINALLY!_**

 ** _Aoyama is waiting in front of the station as he had promised yesterday. He had promised with Odagiri Mio to meet here today. Today Aoyama will experience go on a date for the first time in his life. He's excited and he arrived a little too early. Aoyama is wearing a white shirt and a black jeans. He looked at his watch. The time now is 12 pm. It's the exactly time that he promised to meet with Odagiri Mio._**

 ** _Odagiri:"Massssteeerrr!!"_**

 ** _Talk about punctual! Odagiri is running towards Aoyama and is waving her hand with a beautiful smile on her face. Aoyama jus raised his hand and wave back at her._**

 ** _Odagiri:"Huff..Huff..did make you waiting to long for me, Master?"_**

 ** _Odagiri ask. And she is still exhausted from that short run._**

 ** _Aoyama:"No,you came at the right time"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Of course! When it comes to time, I'm actually a punctual person!"_**

 ** _Odagiri said that with a confident look on her face. Aoyama didn't response but instead he stared at Odagiri from her face to her feet. Odagiri became slightly embarrassed with Aoyama action._**

 ** _Odagiri:"U-Um , master? Why are you looking at me like that?"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"...Cute"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Eh?"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"You look cute in that outfit"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"EEEhhh!!"_**

 ** _Odagiri shout in surprised and she can feel her face is like on fire! Well it's true about what Aoyama just said though. Odagiri is wearing a blue blouse and is wearing a white hat. There's Rose pattern on that blouse. Everyone will said the same thing after see Odagiri like that._**

 ** _Aoyama:"So, let's go. We can't waste our time."_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Ah! Y-Yes!"_**

 ** _Aoyama and Odagiri started walking together. Well it's like Aoyama who leads the way because Odagiri Said that she's totally fine with anywhere Aoyama want to go. While walking, Odagiri stared at Aoyama from the back._**

 ** _Odagiri:"He is so Cool"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Hm?What is it?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Ah! N-Nothing"_**

 ** _Odagiri said and they started walking again. But this time side by side. Odagiri felt so happy with just able to walk besides the schools most popular and Cool student._**

 ** _Suddenly she felt something is holding her hand. It is Aoyama who is holding her hand!_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Eik! Ma-Master what are you doing?"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"During a date, you supposed to hold your girlfriend's hand right?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"O-Oh so that's it"_**

 ** _Odagiri said with a gentle smile on her face when suddenly she remembered something._**

 ** _Odagiri:"WAIT! What did you just said Master! Gi-Gir-Girlfriend?!"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Yes girlfriend. Why?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Ah! It's nothing. let's continue walking can we?"_**

 ** _Aoyama just nodded his head and they continue to walk. After that, both of them went to many places such as the shopping mall and he Cat Cafe (which is actually Odagiri idea). And lastly they went to the park. They sat on the bench there and they started talked about today date experience._**

 ** _Odagiri:"I had a lot of fun today"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Me to"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"We went to many places to today, And I still can't forgot all the cats at the Cat Cafe"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"I know"_**

 ** _Odagiri started to starred at Aoyama face. She thought that if Aoyama is actually her boyfriend she wondered if everyday will be fun like today._**

 ** _Odagiri:"Maste-"_**

 ** _She stopped and then she continues._**

 ** _Odagiri:"A-Aoyama-kun"_**

 ** _Aoyama surprised a little because Odagiri suddenly called out to him using his name._**

 ** _Aoyama:"What is it?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Actually there's something I want to tell you."_**

 ** _Aoyama:"What is it?"_**

 ** _Odagiri stops for a while to take a breath and she continues._**

 ** _Odagiri:"I... actually...li-like...you"_**

 ** _There! She just confess to Aoyama. She was so embarrassed that she could die.She stare down at her feet and didn't say anything._**

 ** _Aoyama:"Mio"_**

 ** _Odagiri gasped after heard Aoyama said her name without her family name._**

 ** _Odagiri:"Y-Yes!"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Me to"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Eh?!"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"I like you to Mio"_**

 ** _Odagiri became speechless after heard what Aoyama just said._**

 ** _Odagiri:"W-Wh-What?! You li-like me to?!"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Of course,if not I wouldn't ask you to go out on a date"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"But I thought, you go on a date with me because I'm the only can touch you at school"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Yes, but it doesn't meant I don't like you"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"S-So you like me to, huh?"_**

 ** _Aoyama:"Yes"_**

 ** _Odagiri was so happy that she could cry. She felt like she is the happiest girl in the world._**

 ** _Aoyama:"So?Mio will you be my girlfriend?"_**

 ** _Odagiri didn't hesitate to gave a direct answer to Aoyama._**

 ** _Odagiri:"I would love to!!"_**

 ** _Odagiri hugs Aoyama without warning. Aoyama just smile and he just hug Odagiri back. They stay like that for a while._**

 ** _Aoyama:"Well,we should get back home soon"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Yes!"_**

 ** _Theh walked together, side by side , and holding hands. They walked until they arrived at the point where they need to take different direction. Both of theirs house is on the direction._**

 ** _Aoyama:"So,see you tomorrow at school"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Um! See you tomorrow"_**

 ** _They then went on their way back home. When suddenly Aoyama get a message from Odagiri , when he read the message he can't help but smile._**

 ** _'I love You'_**

 ** _—The next morning–_**

 ** _Aoyama is practising soccer with his team. And as usual there's so many people watching him. But among them there's one person Aoyama like to see._**

 ** _After practice Aoyama walked toward his fan direction. But he doesn't want to meet them, he wanted to meet that person who he like. That person is none other than his girlfriend Odagiri Mio._**

 ** _Aoyama:"Hey, Mio how are you?"_**

 ** _Odagiri:"Fine Aoyama-kun"_**

 ** _Aoyama's fan became shocked and they shouted._**

 ** _Aoyama's fan:"EEEHHH!! MIO!"_**

 ** _They're sure surprised._**

 ** _Aoyama's fan:"Are you two actually going out?!"_**

 ** _Odagiri and Aoyama turn to face each other. They smile then turned back to them and both of them said..._**

 ** _AoyamaOdagiri:"YES!"_**

 ** _ THE END._**

 ** ___**

 ** _HOW ABOUT THIS?_**

 ** _I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THIS STORY HAD SOME TO AND END BUT I WILL KEEP PUBLISH SOME NEW STORY ._**

 ** _THEN WITH THAT!_**

 ** _SEE YOU AGAIN!!_**


End file.
